


Wake Me Up

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: A double Drabble set part way through season 1. A bit of a character study on WaverlyInspired by the acoustic version of Wake Me Up by Aloe Blacc





	Wake Me Up

Waverly had always felt that she drifted through life with no real plan. She graduated high school and stayed in Purgatory dating Champ because that was what she was supposed to do. She work at Shorty’s and perfected the ‘Smile and Wave’. She was the good Earp. It was never enough. It never seemed real. 

Her life away from prying eyes was all around the curse. The research and online or correspondence degrees all to find out as much as she can to end her family’s suffering. Of course she wasn’t the heir and it was up to Wynonna to wield Peacemaker but she was determined to help as much as possible. 

Waverly never felt able to walk away and visit all those places she dreamed about. She was tied to Purgatory the same as the Revenants. She did finally manage to get up the courage to dump Champ so at least she wouldn’t end up as his baby making machine. 

Her life had begun to change once she’d met Nicole. Officer Haught in both name and description. New opportunities were starting to become clear to Waverly and she hoped she had the courage to grab them with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This song always hits me and listening to it just now I came up with this


End file.
